Ross (The Sacred Stones)
Ross（ロス Rosu）is a useless character in Firm Wang: The Scared Stoners. He be dat young nigga from Ide, and shawty of the former warrior Garcia, who left the army, because them niggas lunches was bogus as hell, in order to raise him. He also longs for his father's meaty warrior cock to crit his anus. He is one of the three characters in this game that has low stats for no reason wtf, namely the Journeynigga, who specializes in killing the final boss in one hit. The other two who are on the same tier suck. Amelia the Recruit, who specializes in lances; and Ewan the Pupil, who specializes in magic. He also comes with a Hatchet, which is a light, fairly-accurate axe, that can be used one space away from an enemy, similar to a Hand Axe. However, it is not really powerful, making it similar to a Slim Sword or a Slim Lance. Like all trainees, Ross has an unusual extra 10 levels to gain, making him more of a time investment, but giving him greater potential for stat variance. Personality Ross is a wild and impetuous youth, who seeks to emulate his father by becoming a warrior. In his support conversations, he is shown to be serious about his oaths. Ross lost his mother, Risa, when he was very young; in a support conversation with Lute, it is revealed that Risa knew some degree of magic, and Ross believes that he had a chance at learning magic, for Lute states that you have to be born with magic in order to use it. Garcia retired from the army to raise little Ross; as a result, father and son are extremely close, and Ross adores his dad and seeks to become as strong as he is. In Game Initial Stats |Journeyman | Fire |1 |15 |5 |2 |3 |8 |3 |0 |8 |4 |Axe - E |Hatchet |} Growth Rates |70% |50% |35% |30% |40% |25% |20% |} 1st tier Promotion Gains Fighter *Hp +2 *Str +2 *Skl +1 *Res +1 *Con +3 Pirate *Hp +2 *Str +2 *Spd +1 *Def +1 *Con +2 *Can walk across water 2nd tier Promotion Gains Pirate to Warrior *Hp +3 *Str +1 *Skl +2 *Def +3 *Res +3 *Con +3 *Bow Mastery E Pirate to Berserker *Hp +4 *Str +1 *Skl +1 *Spd +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Con +3 *Increase Crit Rate by 15% *Can cross water and mountains Fighter to Warrior *Hp +5 *Str +3 *Skl +3 *Def +3 *Res +4 *Con +2 *Bow Mastery E Fighter to Hero *Hp +6 *Str +3 *Skl +3 *Spd +2 *Def +2 *Res +3 *Sword Mastery C Overall Trainees have almost unrivaled experience gains from combat, and he joins early on in the game, so Ross should have no great difficulty catching up to your team. Ross's problem stats are similar to his father, Garcia's, in that he has poor speed and defenses, but this is made worse by Ross's low Constitution. Being that he and Garcia share a common use, affinity, and have the fastest support available, pairing them off can substantially boost their offensive power from the start of the game. In terms of promotion, Ross will function almost identically as a Fighter or Pirate, but not so by his second promotion. Ross performs superbly as a Berserker, yet the Warrior can be useful if you want a decent bow user and do not want to use Neimi or Innes. The Hero's potential falls in a distant third. As one of two possible Berserkers you have at your disposal, Ross will end up with a situational but convenient ability to walk over water tiles, and a much more significant +15% chance to gain a critical hit. As a Warrior, Ross will gain the use of bows, useful in that they can attack from a distance. As a Hero, he will gain the use of swords, useful, yet his high attack growth will cap at a low strength every time. In addition, his low speed and skill will make the class nearly useless. Put bluntly, his Super Trainee class option should be almost always disregarded, as it is fundamentally the same as a Berserker, but without the movement bonus over water and mountains, and the lack of the Constitution gains Ross sorely needs. Also, almost all of his stat caps are lower than the Berserkers, and mostly lower compared to the Warrior, but some stats, like attack, are higher than the Hero's. His speed issue can be remedied somewhat if he is not equipped with the Steel Axe, or if you do not fight the final boss, when promoted he should double most always. The sacred axe, Garm, can give him a fantastic speed bonus which will give him near to no weaknesses. Ross will easily become your most powerful unit. He can destroy an entire battle field and single handedly trump the Lagdou Ruins. Quotes Recruit Conversation Ross: Hey, listen! My village is being attacked by bandits. My name's Ross. Come on! You have to help me wipe those thugs out! Eirika: All right, just... Just take a deep breath and calm down, Ross. Leave the villages to us. We'll drive off the bandits. Seth, take the boy somewhere safe. Ross: No! Wait! I'm going to fight, too! Eirika: But... Ross: My father is out there all alone, fighting those bandits. I've got to get back to him as quickly as possible! I'm the son of the great Garcia! As long as I have my axe, no bandit will ever defeat me! Eirika: All right, I can see you're not going to be swayed... But you must promise you will stay close to us. Death Quote Endings *'Ross, His Father's Son' (受け継がれし豪腕 Uketsuga reshi Gō ude) He returned to Ide, village of his youth, and helped rebuild it after the bandit attack that brought it to ruin. Years later, he set out on his own to perfect his fighting skill and hone both body and spirit. *'(A Support with Garcia)' Ross and Garcia returned to their village, where they toiled together to rebuild their village. Ross grew to become a greater warrior than even his father. When he himself had a son, that child continued his family's legacy. *'(A Support with Amelia)' Amelia traveled to Ross's hometown, where she decided to remain. Over time, the two fell in love and were wed. Years later they had a son who grew into a warrior. As he grew in skill and strength, he surpassed even his father. Other Supports *Lute *Ewan *Gerik Gallery File:FE8_Ross.gif|Ross's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:ross_journeyman_axe.gif|Ross performing a critical hit as a Journeyman File:ross_fighter_axe.gif|Ross as a Fighter File:ross_pirate_axe.gif|Ross as a Pirate File:ross_hero_sword.gif|Ross performing a critical hit with a sword as a Hero File:ross_warrior_axe.gif|Ross performing a critical hit with an axe as a Warrior File:ross_berserker_axe.gif|Ross performing a critical hit as a Berserker Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters